The Armada Nation
Filip-zywica-digital-female.jpg The Mutinous Armada or just the Armada. Is a group of fascist terrorist that started off as a small mercenary agency that worked as high contributors for the Black market lines. They were at one point the sol solicitors when obtaining military goods illegally. Once they came across a discarded China which they later on named They would create a series of communities within it. Later on, naming these small villages which soon turned into large towns and cities as Zanafaya. They'd taken it amongst themselves enforce a cruel martial law amongst there citizens. They accomplished this way back in 2087( A Solid 27 Years after the development of Kasaihana city would commence. ) They are similar to the Ancient Spartans with their methods of training and often recruit children at the age of 7. The Armada uses females like no more than cattle within there society often purchasing young girls by 13 and taking them over to their land, prepping them up to be sex slaves and breeders. Marriage is forbidden and due to them living in such a way for so long, there mind state of their new generations has a brutal aspect on women. Powerful in size they are often all related now do to incest. Very tactical people yet extremely brutal and savage like. General Information Due to the high-population within Zanafaya, the Armada has been recorded to have an Army of over 60 Million Men. The USA government has attempted to stop the 'Country', but knew they were beyond any means of control. So they made the perfect defense instead seeing that being the offensive was impossible. In the year 2112, The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 50,000 Men when attempting to invade the new growing Vulnerable (So they thought) Kasaihana city. Yet Kasaihana KPD and council officials were ready and prepared, stationing their own weaponry for the defense. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… Leaving the gruff taste of defeat in the mouths of the Armada. After the crushing defeat, the Armada finally had recognized the power that’s within the Kasaihana city and began to question just exactly what New America was hiding from the world. With this new state of mind, they've attempted to infiltrate Kasaihana city multiple times but have failed each and every time. Until now… Both boys and girls were brought up by the city women until the age of seven when boys were taken from their mothers and grouped together in "packs" and were sent to what is almost equivalent to present-day military boot camp. They became inured to hardship, being provided with scant food and clothing; this also encouraged them to steal, and if they were caught, they were punished - not for stealing, but for being caught. " The boys were encouraged to compete against one another in games and mock fights. In addition. At the age of twelve, a boy was classed as a "Cub" His physical education was intensified, discipline became much harsher, and the boys were loaded with extra tasks. The Cubs had to go barefoot and were dressed only in a tunic both in summer and in winter Making most of them drop dead before there time. Adulthood was reached at the age of 18, and the young adult initially served as a trainer for the boys. At the same time, the most promising Cubs were included in the Militia. At 20, Zafians became eligible for military service and joined one of the Packs, which included 15 men of various ages. Those who were rejected retained a lesser form of citizenship, as only the soldiers were ranked among the head generals. However, even after that, they would spend most of their day in the barracks with their unit. Military duty lasted until the 45th year, but there are recorded cases of older people participating in campaigns in times of crisis. Most Zafians will not live to see 35. A War people it is said that a scientist that once worked alongside the Sinister group that would, later on, be named ' Primis' worked day and night to help perfect an experiment that he had been working on even before the WW3. Using an Ancient artifact they were able to use the essence inside to create an energy composite that allowed them the ability to create what is known as a ' Super Soldier'. Using Tanaban's bio-mass they were able to create a formula, which was then sold to the highest bidder in the year 2121 by a Yakuza by the name of Danchou Zetsubou. It is unknown as to what he's been doing with the incomplete SS formula that was sold to him. Despite there primitive ways their scientific enhancements are beyond even the means of Kasaihana city. Most of there soldiers are genetically altered or modified. Making them that much more deadly on the battlefield. Category:Information